


Making Amends

by Angel_Fantasy



Series: Poker Pair [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Fantasy/pseuds/Angel_Fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyki comes back from his mission, he finds himself caught with a very horny white-haired boy who has a lot of energy to spend in bed. Sequel to Damned Adam, contains lots of smut. Warning: Don't read without a tissue box in the vicinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

This baby is my long-awaited response to the numerous ffnt requests that asked me to write a sequel to **Damned Adam**. I spent two months over it, day and night, writing and editing it constantly. It's my biggest DGM one-shot so far!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, DGM and its characters are not mine.

* * *

Tyki looked at the forest that he and an Exorcist had reduced to smithereens in the battle that followed their unexpected encounter with each other. He tsked at the sight, commanded a door to the Earl's Ark and left the scene as silently as a shadow. Adam would have his work cut out for him, what with giving the land back the same number of trees as the ones that had been destroyed in the crossfire.

Putting the fight at the back of his mind, Tyki took a left turn and then a right, followed by another left one before arriving at the door that would lead him to the Noah compounds. Eyes closed, Tyki shook his hair loose from his aristocratic hat as he emerged into familiar grounds and he let out a Tease to inform the Earl that his mission was accomplished. The black butterfly was out of sight in seconds, instinct guiding it back to its creator without fail.

On his way to his bedroom, Tyki bypassed the living hall where Road was reading a book with swaying legs. The glimpse he got from her smiling face made him feel uneasy, and he stopped to stare at her.

Road got the message and put her book down to look up at him. "Allen's dreams have become very interesting."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Should I fear for my life?"

The girl giggled. "Not yet, but you will if you keep making him wait."

Tyki nodded and raised his hat in good bye to his niece-in-law. "If you don't mind, I shall go see him right away."

Road's mocking voice followed his footsteps. "Have a very good evening, Tyki!"

Arrived at the door to his room, the Noah felt nervous. He _had_ been gone for more time than he'd expected. The boy would surely be angry at him, and for good reasons. Road's behaviour confirmed it. Somewhat resigned, he let out a sigh, scratched his head awkwardly and stepped inside his room through the door, ready to face whatever sharp comment that would come his way with an apology. "I'm finally back, Shonen. I hope you didn't miss me too much…?"

He paused. His bed was empty and the belt he had used to tie his guest with lay in pieces all over the floor. Allen and Timcampy were nowhere to be seen.

Tyki blinked. "Shonen?"

Before he could dismiss his momentary surprise, a naked body slammed into him from behind and he fell into said empty bed, with his attacker landing atop his hips. There was a struggle as both people tried to pin each other down and soon the victor emerged, White topping Black amongst the pillows. "Allen?"

An evil grin graced the white-haired boy's lips, his bagged eyes glazed over with pent up frustration. "You have no idea how I missed you, Tyki." a wandering hand caressed his chest and sides before going down to roughly grope him through his pants, making him hiss at the strong grip. The teen stroked him to hardness as if it were nothing. "What the _hell_ took you so long?"

Tyki let out a few grunts. "Let's just say that your sword friend didn't take well to me busting his mission." He raised an eyebrow at the clawed left hand that harshly shredded his front pants and its double that searched amongst its remains for the prize. "My, my, so eager tonight. Hadn't I left you tied?"

Allen snorted derisively. "Meagre bonds like your belt are easy to get out of."

"What about your golem?"

He paused. "Timcampy is angry at you. For the safety of your fingers, I strongly suggest that you don't approach him for the next few days. Weeks, even." Tyki nodded.

The boy went on. "And BaKanda? I thought the jerk was in southern Asia?"

The Noah groped Allen's ass and earned himself something close to a purr. "Apparently the Black Order moved him to your territory to search for a piece of Innocence."

"Was anyone else with him?" a quick search in the nearby drawer brought out the lube, and what was left of it was immediately scattered in generous quantity over the Noah's cock.

"Apart a few Finders, he was alone." The Pleasure gripped the boy's thighs as he angled himself over him.

"I see. You must have had one hell of a fight then." The Exorcist let out an appreciative sound as gravity landed him right where his ass had been asking to sit for the last two days: on his partner's phallus.

"I had to blast him into the nearby lake and knock him out underwater to end our battle. He's surprisingly still amongst the living." The Noah of Pleasure had a smirk on his face. "Impatient much?"

Allen growled. "Do you even have to ask?"

"No, I don't."

"Tyki."

"Hmm?"

"Just apologize and fuck me."

Tyki snickered. "My deepest apologies for leaving you unattended for so long." He rolled them over to look down at his willing captive, "Shall I make up to you _all night long_?"

Mismatched arms encircled his neck as Allen glared half-heartedly up at him. "I'll kick your ass if you don't."

They kissed as the Pleasure set up a lazy pace to give Allen time to adjust to his length while stimulating his insides at the same time. Allen let out a low humming noise at the other's action amidst their lip-lock, which Tyki easily translated as the equivalent of a heated moan in his mind. It had taken a few nights to decode Allen's body language since the boy had learned to emit various sounds to lead his partners on the right direction should his mouth be occupied. Tyki had found the whole thing to be very misleading at first, but the boy's amused face and barely concealed snickers at his mistakes spurred him to swallow his pride and learn everything from scratch until nothing could surprise him anymore.

Tyki broke their deep-tongued kiss to groan out a curse when Allen clenched his walls tightly around his shaft, another signal whose equivalent was ' _faster_ '. Not one to refuse such a request, the man gladly obliged, snapping his hips forward and changing the angle to hit the boy's weak spot. He relished in the cry of his name and attacked the bared jugular of his lover's neck with passion.

His back was scratched from top to bottom as Allen held onto him like a lifeline. The burning contact made delicious shivers crawl up and down his spine. "Fuck, already?"

" _Yes._ "

Allen's neglected member was stroked once, twice, three times, and the boy came with a shout barely two minutes into their love-making. The Noah whistled, still hard and ready to go. "All of the hurry for _this_? I've barely even started!"

For all an answer, his captive threw him a frustrated glare and rolled them over to start round two. " _Fuck you_ , Tyki. I had to deal with blue balls and an aching asshole for _two days_ while waiting for you. It's your fault I'm like this, so shut the hell up and deal with it!" he yelled, angry and desperate and horny all at the same time.

He ground himself hard against his enemy-turned-sexual-partner, and Tyki let him ride his cock in amusement until a menacing growl of pure sexual frustration made him take things seriously. "Calling to my Black side like this…" he said, losing his smirk at staring up at the moving boy as his skin turned grey, "That's dangerous, Boy."

"I don't _care_ ," Allen retorted, whimpering. "Just make the pain disappear. _Onegai!_ "

His wrists were grasped in a near painful grip and he found himself pinned to the bed in the next second, staring up at piercing golden eyes. In the black of the night, they looked positively feral.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." The dark baritone made the teen shiver in arousal.

A mouth with perfect white teeth and slightly pointed canines clamped around his right nipple to suck it hard, and Allen cried out. Before he could recover, Tyki stuck his wrists through the mattress and used his right hand to go pinch harshly his left nipple, while the other one scratched its way down his stomach to his cock and started pumping it mercilessly.

Leaving the nipple on which there was now a bloody hickey, Tyki started a slow, hard thrusting pace, and the sheer power of his movements brought Allen to a screaming frenzy in less than fifteen seconds. His legs trembled and his heels bumped twice against the Noah's backside before they found their proper way around his hips to close around each other, holding the man captive. Gasping for air with a flushed face, Allen soon urged Tyki on with yells, shouts, screams and other loud noises as well as his hips, which he twisted this way and that to have his weak spot hit at different angles.

The Pleasure noticed this, stroked Allen's cock faster and sped his pace so the boy beneath him wouldn't feel anything but pure ecstasy. The Exorcist's back arched and his muscles became taut while his voice climbed octaves rapidly. The bed rocked beneath them, hitting the wall with loud bangs like a heart beating at two hundred miles an hour. Allen's upcoming release appeared a good ten minutes later, and the cacophony of sounds hit its climax within a mix of yells, shouts and bangs that cracked the wall and boosted Tyki's ego.

Round three took place with no pause for Allen, as the Pleasure took his hands out of the mattress, turned him around and started fucking him from behind with both hands holding the boy's hips in place. Still in his second orgasm, it's with an appreciative loud moan that Allen dropped face first into the displaced pillows, his arms too shaky to support him and his legs trembling as he let his ass be filled to the brim with loud slapping noises.

Seeing Allen's back unattended to, Tyki bent down to leave bites on the shoulder blades, making the teen shout in pleasure. Numerous rakings of teeth from the nape of his neck to his shoulders made him erupt in goose bumps and ask for more in barely understandable words. A request which Tyki, without stopping his pounding rhythm, fulfilled immediately by standing up on his knees and raking all ten fingernails of his hands down Allen's shoulder blades with an evil smirk on his face. The Exorcist's reaction was so arousing that he did it again, and again, and again, until he decided to multi-task by continuing with his left hand while sneaking his right one under the boy's belly to find his leaking hardness and give it some attention too.

Tyki shuddered as his own physical pleasure grew. "Dammit Shonen," moaned out the man, "With the way you look right now, you make me want to fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk for a _week_."

He saw Allen looking back at him from the corner of his half-lidded eyes with amusement swimming in their depths. Those glazed eyes dared him to put his dirty words into equally dirty actions, and Tyki's blood boiled in excitement at the unspoken challenge. His break of concentration brought out his own release, however, and it's with a strong shudder that he came inside the boy, provoking said white-haired Exorcist's release as well.

For a while, everything was silent save for the loud intakes of breaths from both lovers as they came down from their high. Allen came back first, and he took the few seconds of head start to shift positions underneath Tyki until he laid on his side, one leg dangling lazily from the Noah's shoulders while the other one went over his thighs to lay on the ruffled bed sheets. Still connected down south, Allen trailed a hand up to Tyki's jacket and unbuttoned it, slipping his fingers inside to touch sweaty grey skin. "Tyki…" he called in a heated voice.

"Yes?" the husky tone made Allen shiver.

"Your clothes are in the way."

The man chuckled. "A certain Exorcist has kept me from taking them off."

"Then slip out of them now before I rip them off your body myself."

Tyki couldn't help it – he laughed out loud even as he phased out of his tuxedo, revealing a well-sculpted torso with abs to die for. "You're so moody tonight, Boy! I like it!" he caught Allen's left hand in his own with a smirk and gave it a long lick. "Better?"

A needy groan was his answer.

"I'll take that as a yes."

But Allen was already deep into the throes of pleasure; Tyki had discovered in a previous romp involving heavy foreplay that the whole of his left arm was a highly erogenous zone, especially his cross-shaped insignia and the space under his spiky knuckles. It was a weakness that he took great pleasure to exploit – firstly because the boy's responses were a total turn on, second because it gave him an incredible thrill to charm an Innocence, and third because it boosted his ego to seduce his way into an Exorcist's pants and get away with it unscathed. Rhode said he was playing with fire; Tyki retorted that he was simply following his Nature to the fullest.

" _A-Aaaah! Tyki!_ "

The man stared with heated eyes at the teen he'd just sent toppling over the edge once again with a few well-timed strokes of his arm and nips to his fingers. Making Allen Walker scream his name was the greatest feeling ever, and his personal drug addiction.

The words rolled off of his tongue with a purr. "Like it, Boy?"

Too busy gasping for breath, Allen took a moment to answer. "Yes."

"Do you want more?" a deliberate run of his tongue under the boy's knuckles earned him a choked whimper.

"Yes! More!"

With his free hand, Tyki hunted for the boy's cock and started pumping it. At the same time, he licked, sucked and nipped the cross-shaped insignia while he powerfully drove his hips between the legs spread so willingly for him. Beneath him, Allen writhed and buckled in bliss while clawing at the sheets with his free hand, shouting his pleasure for all to hear as each lick to his left hand, each pump of his cock and each thrust to his prostate brought him once more closer to the edge of release.

When he came, he came hard, with a long scream of Tyki's name that echoed through the soundproofed ceiling and into the kitchen that Jasdero and Devitto happened to be into. They stared at the floor with wide eyes, only to block their ears and curse out a storm as Tyki's own appreciative sounds of pleasure floated up through the tiles, a sign that round five had started.

Back in the Noah's room, Allen had rolled his partner over to ride Tyki cowgirl style with an arrogant smirk on a face. Judging by the way the man beneath him was trembling, sweating and vocalizing his pleasure, the boy easily concluded that he was doing a pretty damn good job at squeezing his walls. It helped that his ass was naturally tight due to his slim build.

Tyki's head being tilted back in bliss, his neck was bared for Allen to leer at. With such a tempting beacon of flesh offered so graciously to him, Allen bent down to molest his mouthful of grey skin without missing a beat down south. He knew he'd found a weak spot when the bite he gave to the cross on Tyki's throat earned him a long, drawn-out "Nnnnghhmph", and he continued marking that spot just to hear more of those arousing long moans.

When Allen felt himself close to coming, he decided to bring Tyki over the edge first – and he did it by kissing his partner with the semen from his previous round. With his tongue tasting Allen's seeds and the boy squeezing the Noah down south _just the goddamned right way_ and that clawed left hand of his scratching the sensible scar on his torso, there was only so much that the Pleasure could take of all the naughtiness before he lost it.

By the time they stared round six, the atmosphere was heavy with scents such as sweat, semen, humidity and a faint hint of blood. All of the breathing and gasping and screaming and yelling had also consumed a lot of oxygen, so the air was hot for the mating pair that was rolling on the mattress in a ballet of entangled limbs. Black topped White again, the latter on his belly and the former leaning on his elbows as his hips rocked the both of them back and forth on the bed without pause.

Although it looked like Allen's bottom half was crushed under Tyki's weight, the boy did not seem to mind it at all and even encouraged his partner to go _deeper_ , _faster_ and _stronger_. His delighted cries grew in volume when the man leant down to give special attention to the black arrows on his left shoulder with skillful teeth play while one of his hands phased through the mattress to go pump his shaft. With his head buried in the stark white pillow that he held in a death grip, Allen's gasping red face gave the impression that he'd been sunburned. The back of his thighs and what could be seen of his ass also showed similar colours, though the constant slapping of skin against skin as Tyki mercilessly drove him crazy with pleasure may explain why they looked like they'd seen better days.

As for his black counterpart, the man showed amazing amounts of stamina. Noahs being many times better than humans in everything involving body composition (except maybe their inscribed genetic behaving patterns since, by Central's dire claims, they act like bloodthirsty barbarians instead of civilized people), getting them past their limits has been an impossible feat so far. Due to Cross Marian taking the possible answer of Tyki's physical limits to his grave with his mysterious death in London, the chances of a General pushing such a fine Noah specimen close to the breaking point dropped below zero.

That's what everyone thought. What no one knew was that their missing Exorcist Allen Walker, also a General but not ranked so for unknown reasons, was relentlessly testing Tyki's stamina in his need to cool down the fire burning in his loins. With six rounds down and the seventh one still going strong, the boy was unknowingly doing what dozens of knowledge-thirsty Black Order scientists wished yet dared not to do with Tyki Mikk to satisfy their curiosity: to discover the limit of the man's stamina by fucking and/or be fucked senseless by the Noah of Pleasure until he ran out of steam.

" _There_ , Tyki— _nnnngh_ ," moaned out the white-haired teen, grasping at his partner's hair incoherently from behind with a trembling hand, "Right there— _Aaaah!_ _Fuck!_ "

Drunk with pleasure, Allen howled his orgasm into his pillow as Tyki bit down on that sensible spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The man came a few thrusts later and savoured his own release with closed eyes and a pleased hum.

They stayed that way, Black atop White on the mattress, with Tyki playfully nipping at Allen's earlobe while they recovered and amassed energy for round eight. After a while, the Noah slipped his hands under Allen's legs and rolled him over without disconnecting down south. The movements made white fluids drip down the boy's thighs while the sheets, sticky with sweat and lots of cum from the previous rounds, stuck to his stomach as a result. The man snickered at the sight before peeling them off. Having seen worse with his Master, Allen did not react to his partner's humour.

Instead, he looked down at the dirty white mess cooling on his stomach with a thoughtful expression. The Exorcist trailed a finger in it, looked at his soiled digit, shook his head and wiped it on the covers. The Noah raised an eyebrow at his behaviour.

"Feel like sharing what's on your mind, Boy?"

"It's nothing – just thinking about whether or not to let you lick this mess off of me."

"Hoh? You think your semen is dangerous for me to play with?"

"Innocence particles are in my bloodstream so I wouldn't be surprised if it were the same with my other bodily fluids."

Tyki snorted at that. "Nonsense. I tasted you plenty earlier with your naughty little mouth trick and I feel just fine." He licked his lips in remembrance. "Do I look sick to you?"

Allen's searching eyes found no symptoms of fever or dizziness on the finely fit body of his partner. He simply saw a Noah in the prime of his years; strong, muscled, gorgeous, calm and radiating dark confidence. "No, you don't."

"Then you need not worry about me."

"But that was just a sample. I'm talking about mouthfuls here."

"I'm sure my stomach can handle it, otherwise I wouldn't have devoured you so _thoroughly_ five days ago."

Heat crawled up the boy's face at the memory and he stuttered. His body still erupted in shivers whenever he thought of that night.

"N-No thanks. I won't take any chances." Allen picked up a clean corner of bed sheet and wiped himself off as best as he could. Tyki pouted in disappointment but did not insist; cold semen wasn't as interesting to taste as hot semen anyway. Besides, he had better things to do right now – like getting the boy hot and willing for their next romp.

Allen seemed to have read his thoughts because in the next second, he'd raised himself up to warp his arms around his neck to kiss the breath out of him. The man "mmmph"ed appreciatively at the tongue that tickled his lips and gladly brought out his own to start a territorial battle between their mouths. He had to admit that the white-haired Exorcist was quite skilled at kissing, despite being young. His Master surely had something to do with it.

He couldn't stop the delicious shudder that ran through his body when mismatched nails teasingly scratched his back. Feeling Allen smile into his mouth, he replied by ending their kiss to nip his way down the boy's jaw and neck – and earned himself a soft whimper. But his partner wasn't Cross Marian's apprentice for nothing, and quickly turned the tables in his favour by targeting the black crosses on his forehead with well-aimed licks. Tyki found himself biting down on pale white flesh to muffle his embarrassingly loud groans.

Not willing to lose his advantage, Allen stimulated his newfound weak spot with vigour while at the same time clenching around his hardening member down south. A few bites to his left shoulder made him lose the lead with gasps for air, however, and a loud moan left his mouth when sneaky grey fingers found his cock to play with between their stomachs. With his other arm warped around the teen's waist to hold him up against his body, the Pleasure wasted no more time and started moving his hips.

Thus begin round eight, with the Noah leaving bites on the boy's left arm, stroking his cock and fucking him from the bottom. Soon Allen cried out in bliss as various areas on his body received the man's attention. Back arched, head thrown back and mismatched hands grasping at strong biceps, the teen surrendered himself once again to the blazing hot ecstasy that only the Noah of Pleasure could make him feel. Limbs tangled, bodies moved, voices climbed and names were called out as White asked Black for more sinful caresses amidst their coupling.

Unknowingly to the mating duo, a winged golden ball with an equally golden tail appeared out of the darkest corner of the room and silently made its way toward them. Using shadows for cover, Timcampy travelled from a pile of clothes to the nightstand drawer and crawled to his goal: the soiled piece of bed sheet that Allen had cleaned himself with. Biting into the tissue proved hard to do when the men shifted position, and the following activity kept the cloth moving back and forth with the rocking bed. But the golem was nothing if stubborn, and successfully gnawed his mouthful of dirty silk until he was sure his teeth were thoroughly coated with the white substance.

Once done, he moved to the foot of the bed and flied up to spy his target. Seeing the Noah entirely focused on pounding into the teen with two creamy white legs dangling over his shoulders, Timcampy deducted that the path was safe and boldly came forward. Turning a deaf ear to the numerous "God"s, "Yes"s, "Faster"s, "More"s and "Tyki!"s, he looked down at the muscles working their charm under sweaty grey skin, picked his choice, opened his jaws wide and plunged.

Tyki let out a shriek when something painfully sharp bit down on his ass out of nowhere. His hips jerked forward of their own accord, and the powerful thrust to Allen's prostate threw the howling teen over the edge. Still hard, the Noah turned around like lightening and slapped Timcampy away from his butt with an angry hiss. He threw a ball of Dark Matter plus a cloud of Teases at the hostile golem for good measure. The commotion brought Allen back to awareness and worry drew itself across his face when he saw Tyki glaring daggers behind him as he nursed his butt.

"What's wrong Tyki?" Seeing a smoking dent in the wall opposite to their bed and a cloud of black butterflies angrily chasing a flying yellow ball all over the ceiling, Allen's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Timcampy! What the hell did you do?!"

The Noah gritted out the answer amid a colourful string of curse words. "Your damned golem just tore a hole in my ass. The way it burns… It got Innocence in it too." His hand showed them black blood mixed with white fluids.

The teen blanched. "Tim, he used my semen to infect you with it!" he wriggled his way over to check the injury and grabbed the (thankfully clean) closest piece of tissue to clean it off as best as he could.

The man snorted. "My thoughts exactly." His sharp nose smelt fear from the teen and he softened his voice. "Oi Shonen, I'm fine. Calm down, will you?"

"You aren't alright! The bite is deep and I'm seeing bulging veins around it!"

"That's how an Innocence wound is supposed to look like Boy. Don't worry, it'll heal." Tyki could tell that his cells were already working overtime to close the wound.

Allen eyed the pulsing veins worriedly. "I think Timcampy tried to bite your balls but missed."

Tyki stared at Allen. "He's that angry with me?"

The boy kept an ear out for the scuffle happening above their heads. "Being shoved into the ass of someone else and stuck there for a day and a half would piss anyone off."

The man awkwardly scratched his head. "I thought he wouldn't mind since he likes doing kinky stuff."

"He may like doing kinky stuff but he hates small spaces with a passion. Always ask him first about things like these otherwise you'll regret it."

Tyki hissed as his wound stung with vigour. "I will." He beckoned the teen to him. "Give me your left hand and close your eyes."

Said left hand went immediately behind Allen's back as old instincts took over. "What're you up to?"

"I'm gonna make amends."

Allen blinked incomprehensibly. "Huh?"

The man let out a sigh and pulled the teen toward him by his right hand until the left one was reachable, and snatched it from its hiding place. Before Allen could react, Tyki's palm covered his eyes while his mouth started sucking black clawed digits. The reaction was instantaneous; gasps and mewls started spilling from the teen's lips.

"T-Tyki, what—"

"Just focus on what you feel, Boy. I know what I'm doing."

"But why—" a well-aimed flick of tongue under the index's knuckle morphed the rest of his sentence into a cry.

"Focus, Boy, focus."

What Tyki was doing was dangerous, but it was the only way he knew how to get in contact with the boy's Innocence. Keeping his other hand firmly over the boy's eyes to make sure his brain, and therefore his Innocence, focused entirely on the sensations felt by his left hand, Tyki let Dark Matter flow inside his mouth and carefully licked the black fingers from base to tip and vice-versa.

Making the Innocence feel the touch of its arch enemy was the key to his actions. The Noah wanted Crown Clown to see that both pain and pleasure could be felt with Dark Matter. Although the Innocence had paid him back in wounds and scars, the man wanted to erase all grudges by making it feel good all the way down to its core. He was also doing this for the Boy – he could tell that he felt guilty about what his golem had done to him so taking his mind off of things for a while would do him some good.

As Allen gasped out his name, Tyki tickled the space between the fingers, making the hand tremble. He nipped at the third knuckles, licked them and traced a path up Allen's wrist all the way to his elbow. Moving the left arm accordingly, the Pleasure buried his head in the soft inside of the teen's elbow and gently licked and sucked at the vulnerable area until the muscles under his mouth twitched at the simplest contact, which was the equivalent of his captive writhing under his hands. Beside him, Allen's voice started climbing octaves.

While his mouth was occupied, his free hand, also drenched in Dark Matter, massaged specific points on the teen's wrist and palm. It found spots that only the Noah inside him knew how to bring out the pleasure from, made insensible areas become sensible, played with the tendons it bumped across under black skin and teased the flesh with light scratches. Dangerous yet tender, the hand that had ripped the hearts out of many Exorcists explored uncharted territory and played with the weak spots it uncovered.

Allen's voice filled the room and Tyki greedily drank all the sounds he could muster from the boy. He nipped his way up to the hand and turned it over to check on its mark. The cross-shaped insignia was glowing brightly; a good sign if the boy's loud replies were anything to go by.

When the boy began begging for more, Tyki sent him over the edge by sucking the mark on his hand all the way though orgasm and beyond. He heard the boy scream, arch, and cum against his tibia down south. Then he fell limp into the covers, muscle spasms raking his body as his Innocence shone to the point where it illuminated the dark bedroom before dying down.

"What the hell was that for?" Allen asked a good moment later, breathless and still dazed.

Tyki licked some feeling back to his lips before answering. "I apologized to my arch enemy."

The boy's head turned sideways until he had the Noah in his vision. "Why?"

"I could tell from the sting in my butt that it had a grudge against me and grudges just piss me off in general. I simply gave it better memories to live with."

Allen smiled. "The Noah of Pleasure really fits you."

"Why thank you."

"Say Tyki," piped up the teen, changing subjects, "what're you gonna do with that hard-on of yours? You still haven't come as far as I'm aware."

The man groaned. "Thank you _so much_ for reminding me of the bothersome ache I was trying to ignore." He glared at the ceiling where his butterflies were giving Timcampy a run for his money.

Allen got the message. "Timcampy!" he called out angrily, "I know you're pissed at Tyki, but you started it first so I can't defend you this time." To Tyki's surprise, Allen managed to get up and limp his way over to the nearby window, which he opened with a scowl, "Take your fight with those Teases out of the room and never hurt Tyki again without my consent, you hear me?" he pointed at the garden menacingly and growled out the next words. " _Out. Now._ "

And out went Timcampy with his pursuers.

Tyki was impressed. Allen, normally such an easy-going gentleman, had spoken to his golem with the authority of a man thirty years his senior. For a second, the Noah inside him stirred at the leading vibe that rolled off of the teen in waves. The Earl would be in for some hard competition should it ever pass the boy's mind to challenge him for the top place.

Unaware of the man's thoughts, Allen closed the window, locked it for good measure and limped his way back to the bed. He ignored the squishing sounds his bare feet made on the floor as more fluids dripped down his legs and he hopped onto the mattress with the agility of a cat. Back at Tyki's side, the boy went back to checking the wound on the man's ass and saw that it had closed up without a problem.

Tyki smirked at him. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." And without any warnings, the black hand that had been probing his butt went around his hips to stroke his aching member.

Not expecting this, the Noah's eyes went wide and he choked on the moan that immediately clogged up his throat. His gasps for air pulled a smirk from Allen's lips and he tightened his hold until the Noah uttered out a breathless curse. Then he timed his pace to the man's pants, and counted down the minutes to his release in his head.

When Allen hit a minute, he discreetly slicked his right hand's index and middle finger with saliva. At fifteen seconds, he took them out and angled the digits with the man's entrance, which had remained untouched so far. At seven he pressed closer without touching any skin and stared intensively at Tyki's face as the Pleasure started teetering on the edge of release.

_Five… four… three… two… one… now!_

As the shuddering body underneath him emptied itself into his moving left hand, Allen's fingers drove past the puckered ring of muscles to strike the man's prostate in one swift motion. The added stimuli prompted a scream from the Noah and he bucked at if he'd been burned before coming again, spurting less fluids this time. The intense reaction left the Exorcist feeling very smug.

"And now we're even."

A moment passed in comfortable silence as the Pleasure recovered from his double orgasm. One of his eyes opened to look at the teen. "I totally hadn't expected this."

Said teen grinned. "I know. That's something I've been itching to do for a while now."

"You do know that your bold move would have hurt me had I been a normal man, right?"

Allen shrugged. "I knew you could take it. Besides, you have a masochistic side so that's a plus for me."

Tyki chuckled amusedly. "Touché."

The teen looked at the sorry mess that was their king-sized bed and then at the door that led to the Noah's private bathroom. "Tyki," he said, "I'd really like to shower before going to sleep."

"Want me to carry you all the way to the bathtub?"

"Yeah. I don't think I can walk anymore tonight."

Tyki carried Allen bridal style and carefully sat him down on the toilet before closing the door. Once done, he went to the tub where he turned the knobs, making water flow. A few checks of temperatures later and they both stood under the shower spray, with Allen holding onto Tyki for balance. The Noah wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

As hot water washed them clean, Tyki took the soap sitting in the rack behind the boy and begin scrubbing his wobbly frame. The attention made Allen sigh in contentment and lean his head on the man's shoulder with closed eyes. His neck was brushed first, followed by his shoulders, his back and his ass. Then the soap went between their bodies to mass his chest, his stomach, his belly, his hips and his thighs.

Most of the fluids had come out of the teen's ass by then, but Tyki inserted his fingers and probed inside just to make sure there were no remains. Allen shivered at the intrusion and gripped the man's shoulders. "Tyki, please don't tease me."

Said man blinked. "Hmm? I wasn't doing it on purpose, just cleaning you up."

"Just be careful around my prostate."

The Noah raised an eyebrow. "Did I make you horny?"

"No, but you're pretty damn close to with the way you're touching me." Tyki could tell that something was starting to poke his hip.

"Oops. My bad. Want me to take care of this?"

There was a pause. Allen answered softly. "Yeah."

The boy's comment made Tyki smile. "I won't take long, promise."

The man was very gentle with his fingers as they probed familiar grounds with a new purpose, since the boy was still a fragile human being, one halfway out of childhood to boot. Humans needed more care than Noahs and Allen Walker was no exception to that rule, Fourteenth Noah inside him or not.

He felt more than heard Allen utter a breathless moan on his collarbone when his sweet spot was found and stroked. The boy's hold tightened on him and he arched into his body, a wordless plea for more passing his lips as his eyes fluttered shut of their own accord. The extent of his inaction let the Noah know just how much he was drained, and he didn't blame him one bit considering the number of times the boy came tonight. Heck, Tyki was actually impressed that Allen was still awake and talking after all of the exercise he went through.

The teen was panting now, twitching into his hold as the man's skilled fingers brought him closer to release. But just as he was about to come, Allen pushed Tyki's hand away, rock-hard and barely standing on his legs. "Tyki…" he called out in a heated voice.

The Noah's eyes narrowed. "No. You're at your limits; any further than that and you'll seriously get hurt."

The boy shook his head and leant against the slippery wall for balance. "I still want you in me."

Tyki let his hands caress the teen`s hips. "It's dangerous."

Allen did not back down. "I know."

Tyki tried another tactic. "Did the previous rounds not quench your lust?"

His statement made the teen grin. "They did. I got aroused again though."

It was Tyki's turn to grin. "Dear me, I made a horny man out of you." he lost his grin, "But your body is exhausted. You should take it easy and rest."

"I can't, Tyki," whimpered the teen, his pain down south becoming unbearable. "The need to feel is overwhelming."

The Noah let out a sigh. "Okay, I get it. We'll do one last round but not here." He closed the knobs and got the both of them out of the bathtub. Dripping wet, he grabbed the nearest towel he could find and dried the teen as best as he could without arousing him further. Tyki had difficulties drying himself with the Pleasure stirring inside him in response to the teen's aroused scent, but somehow he managed and soon they were back to their bed, whose dirty sheets had been replaced with fresh new ones by human maids* while they were showering.

Allen having taken his mouth hostage somewhere along the way, Tyki didn't fully see the edge of the bed until he hit it full stride, making him lose his balance and fall into the mattress with the teen caught under him. Despite the somewhat rough landing, Allen laughed at the situation and wrapped both his arms and legs around his partner to keep him right where he was. Tyki was distracted from the aching pain in his foot by the delightful grind of the teen's hips against his own, to which he returned the favour with an appreciative loud moan. The Exorcist echoed his feelings and they both started humping each other dryly, their dripping cocks soon helping slicken their movements.

Assaulted with sensations, Tyki only had half a mind to go fetch the tube of lube in the nightstand drawer. When his hand ended up fumbling with the knob far too long for his liking, the man decided to fuck it and simply phase through the wood to get what he was looking for. A scratch from top to bottom to his back made him drop it amongst the pillows, and he let out a few swear words before searching for the tube once again. He was unsuccessful this time, and had to let go of Allen's lips to look for it with his eyes. Having no mouth to molest, the boy attacked the man's neck instead, making him groan.

Finally, Tyki found the damned tube and snatched it away from its place. The lid was popped open and its content squished out in a hurry. There was a fumble of limbs as slick fingers travelled between two bodies to slip inside their intended target. Another movement of limbs happened, this time due to a second hand that went hunting for the boy's cock. Gasps and moans filled the room as Allen's neither regions received attention, and he tightened his hold around the Noah's shoulders when said man started molesting his neck.

This time it was Allen who hunted for the lube, which he found and squeezed a generous quantity of liquid into his palm. His hand went south to coat Tyki's phallus but he ended up gripping his partner's cock strongly when the man hit his sweet spot. The double action caused double reactions, and they both deemed they had wasted enough time with the preparations. Their job done, both men's hands let go of each other and Tyki invited himself home with a well-aimed thrust into the teen beneath him.

Allen arched into Tyki with a gasp. "So good…" he moaned.

The Noah purred. "And you get it from only the best."

Mindful of the teen's health, Tyki went at a slow pace and compensated by giving his lover a great deal of kisses, nips, bites, licks and sucking to his mouth, his neck, his shoulders, his torso and his nipples. When he saw that Allen needed more, he started stroking his cock and he rotated his hips so his own shaft would do likewise inside the boy, striking his prostate without mistreating his entrance. The maneuver was tiring in the long run for the Seme, but the Pleasure knew by the way the Exorcist was moaning and clenching around him that he wouldn't last much longer.

The cries of his name and the clawing of his back warned him that the boy was getting close, and Tyki sent him over the edge with a single sudden hard thrust that made him scream his release to the heavens. The sight of the teen's blissful face triggered the Noah's release and he quickly drew himself out before coming, staining the floor instead of filling the boy.

Not wanting to crush the teen, Tyki got off of him as soon as he regained most of his wits. The boy, exhausted but happy, fell asleep with a contented expression on his face, his knees dangling on the side of the bed. The man smiled at him and gathered the boy in his arms to align him correctly within the bed sheets and the pillows. Again he stood up, this time to go fetch a new towel that he cleaned himself with. Another one was taken and soaked with hot water, and he lazily made his way back to the mattress, that dipped under his weight when he crawled his way over to the dozing teen.

The towel got used to wipe off the fluids sticking to his hand, his stomach and the precome that filled his ass. Once done, the bottle of lube was picked up to empty some of its content into the man's fingers, which he inserted inside the teen's ass to moisten his insides. Experience taught Tyki that humans healed faster when their injuries were watered to a certain degree; in Allen's case, his abused ass would certainly need some help to get back into shape before the Exorcist's hormones went haywire again.

Regular intercourse with the Noah had melted away all semblance of restraint on the teen's part and the basic urges that came along with growing up into a man appeared soon after. That was what Tyki wanted. The sooner Allen felt comfortable with sex as part of his life, the better he would grow into a man whose sexual expansion wouldn't be hindered by the psychological blockages that were caused by humanity. Restraint did not fit a Noah, and this Tyki totally agreed with Adam.

As the man finished his task and tucked himself under the covers with Allen to sleep the rest of the night off, he threw a quick glance outside to see how his Teases were doing. Far in the darkness, well over the reach of human sight, his eyes gave him a distinct view of the strange scuffle happening on the branch of an oak tree. Apparently, Timcampy had known he was at a disadvantage against the numerous Teases that wanted to disembowel him, so he had bribed his way out of danger by challenging the males for the right to breed with the females. The man raised an incredulous eyebrow at the golem that was currently applying his skills over a female with ace designs on her wings. He had to admit that Allen had one seriously odd golem for a friend.

Well, Timcampy could prove useful should strong hybrid butterflies come out of such strange unions with his Teases. The Earl would certainly be interested in the matter should the golem prove to be fertile.

As for Jasdero and Devitto, they swore to never, ever go back in the kitchen at night to get some snack food. Allen and Tykiss activities crept them out too much for a midnight ransacking to be worth it.

Road laughed at their distraught faces for the rest of the week.

The End.

* * *

*maid Akumas were quickly shifted with human maids once the Noah family discovered that Allen's left eye reacted way too much to their presence for the boy to feel comfortable in his new living house.

*The crazy idea of Timcampy being possibly fertile comes from the fact that his creator is either Cross Marian or Neah.

If it's the former, I think the knowledge of what he likes doing the most is enough of an eloquence for his golem to be given such parts so he can enjoy himself too.

If it's the latter, the only reason I can think of is that Neah tried building his own army of golems to counter the Teases given to Tyki by the Earl, but got killed before he could create Timcampy's counterpart.

I also base myself on the anime where Timcampy was seen befriending a random butterfly quite closely, and in the manga where he showed signs of being a territorial male with Kanda's golem.

Allen also always refers to Timcampy as a male, so that's a plus for me.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time guys!


End file.
